Colorful designs and patterns are often displayed on the walls of homes and offices to enhance the decor. Such designs and patterns are typically contained within a wood or metal frame, which is attached to the wall. It is known in the art to assemble such designs and patterns using wooden pieces in much the same way that one would assemble a puzzle.
Assembly of such wooden pieces is more difficult than one would first imagine. The pieces must be cut to conform to the particular design or pattern being assembled and typically cannot be used to assemble any other design or pattern. Furthermore, the borders of the pattern must be precisely aligned, which is often beyond the skill of the average person.